Ghostly Encounters
by DyanneRamsay1
Summary: My summaries suck, but I think I write pretty well. One shot turned chapters of Ana and Christian just after Ana has chosen to stay the night in Christian's home.
1. Chapter 1

Fifty Shades of Grey Fan-Fiction Skeleton

Plot: Ana and Christian have begun their relationship; or, whatever these types of arrangements are called. It's Ana's first night in Christian's luxurious penthouse, and a certain dream lures the implausibly handsome millionaire to her bedroom.

Ghostly Encounters

I'm in Christian Grey's apartment. Correction; I'm in Christian Grey's multi-million dollar condominium, no doubt designed specifically by my sex-God- _my sex God?_ My inner goddess was simultaneously smirking whilst applying the last coat of Revlon's: "Dare to be kissed" ruby red nail polish. Although this had only been my first sexual encounter-unless you include my "hot and heavy" seven minutes in heaven make-out session with Dylan Goldenburg in the fourth grade a sexual encounter-I would temporarily allow myself to bask in my accomplishment. What accomplishments you ask? Prior to my arrival to "Dark and Broodings" luxurious accommodations, the Katherine Kavanaugh inquisition successfully mangled the truth from my anxious heart.

" _I will guarantee that an orgasm is next to impossible, especially given you're a virgin."_

Despite the overwhelming atmosphere I was in, Kate's words rang clear in my head-that is until my pants came off. I had prematurely launched myself to a place of reservation; I had no reason to doubt the validity of Kate's statement given the context of our conversation-or at least, I thought I didn't. I exercise little concern when it comes to the warnings that erupt during the Katherine Kavanaugh inquisition, fortunately enough I was given more reasons as to why I should continue to do so.

Orgasm, I most certainly did.

I had very little experience with climaxing; very little meaning absolutely none at all. Masturbation was a door that I preferred to keep closed, an opportunity that I would not choose not to indulge in. As medieval as it may seem, all the pleasure I really needed came from my literature.

"Good luck with that from now on," My inner goddess snarled.

She was right. Although literature would always be my time-passing alternative, sex with Christian Grey is going to be a very close runner up moving forward.

I let my eyes wander around the dimly lit room. Battling the temptation of sleep, I sat up in bed and ran my fingers across the ivory bedside table till I found the switch for the lamp. In an instant my senses were overwhelmed with opulence. The room I was in, Christian had designated as the room for his "Submissive"; it was gorgeous. Soft textures filled my eyesight and silently satiated my un-diagnosed Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. I scanned the room, taking in each detail. The curtains that had been chosen were so Christian; heavy, smothering… gray.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and beckoned my legs to stand; they were trembling, no doubt from the exhilaration of the hours most recent activities. The plush carpet was welcoming and yielding against my feet; soft, microbial, and no doubt a witness to Christian's many previous submissive women. To my right was an elegant Harlow-Wing arm chair; again, just like Christian. A thought immediately came to mind that was dismissed as soon as it had been announced in my head: Had Christian ever fucked in this room; in that chair; against those curtains?

I wouldn't allow my brain to process an answer to any of the questions, my inner goddess submissively agreed to my jurisdiction and sprawled herself along a coral red chaise lounge.

I surveyed the room, examining each small detail to see whether the 'control-freak', multi-millionaire was as domineering with his furniture as he was with his women. I made it my goal to un-cover as many pieces of accent pieces as possible-anything I could find that may be seen to the outside world as a flaw, or detail that was mistaken.

My search was unsuccessful.

All of that hard work-and for nothing! I deduced that my heavy detective work was thorough; as a result of my labour I would take it upon myself to get a drink. Walking through the elegantly lit corridor to the kitchen was more of a task than searching for a flaw that wasn't there in Christian's spare room; my legs were trembling and my womanhood was aching from over-use.

My trek was well worth the memories that caused the quake in my womanhood; I would be forever indebted to Britta water filters. Walking back to my designated resting place was once again a pleasurable reminder of tonight's activities.

I finally decided that the fight against sleep vs. no sleep was coming to an epic finale; sleep ultimately overtook me.

"Touch yourself; show me how you make yourself feel good."

Christian's words in the hollow of my neck were enough to send a woman over the edge, in both unparalleled pleasure and madness. My back arched in reverie, showing him with actions vs. words that I was appreciative of his attention. His hands found their rhythm, stroking my nipples with experienced fluidity. _God, my lover is skilled and I am grateful._ With each stroke of his finger, and a small sting as his nails nipped at the sensitive skin there, I could feel a coil building up within the depths of my stomach. _No! Not so soon!_ My inner goddess was waving a giant white flag, practically begging or the dam to be broken. I didn't want this; I wanted to elongate this feeling, this experience. I knew as soon as I allowed my orgasm to take me over, he would allow himself to follow soon after and recede into his cold, less-tranquil demeanor.

Did I dare; I know if I fought for dominance in order to prolong our activities, it would awaken the beast and I would be spending the remainder of my time screaming out the name of my chiselled Adonis.

What the hell…

I found my courage and raised my head from its tilted position to look down at him. Christian's tongue was orchestrating a tantalizing assault on my clitoris, the walls of my womanhood on the brink of sexual collapse. I raised my foot and placed it on his shoulder, pushing him away; his eyes met mine and I knew acting quickly was my only option before all involuntary movement was restricted. I found my strength and gave my head a shake to level everything; unfortunately doing so only resulted in discombobulation.

I placed both hands on his chest, relishing in the feeling of his sculpted pectorals and gave another, more violent, push. His eyes were full of wonder, confusion, and arousal. I moved my hands down his chest till my fingers felt the rough tranquility that was his pubic hair. I made a move; in an instant I had scooted down the bed and opened my mouth to welcome the girth of my sex God. Christian's groan of appreciation was almost enough to send me over the edge. I doubted that an opportunity like this one would ever make itself available again, and so I pulled out every trick I had ever overheard in the lunch room, or witnessed in accidental viewings of pornographic films.

My tongue found its rhythm and soon enough I could feel the difference in terms of length and girth when it came to my delicious millionaire dominant. I allowed myself a moan-my boon for allowing my inner goddess to take control. "Ana; Ana, stop. I'm going to come…" God I wanted him too. I wanted to feel the surge of his ejaculation and know that I was the reason. I wanted to taste him; to taste the man that made me feel as superlative as I did.

Alas, Christian wouldn't be Christian if he wasn't as brash as he is. In an instant my hands were tied above my head, my legs and torso held captive under the body of my sex God. He was inside me, filling me and stretching the walls of my womanhood in a deliciously painful way.

"Christian!" was all I could bare to moan. The sensuality of my blowjob in addition to the exceptional foreplay he had administered prior were enough to send me tumbling down the hill. With each thrust, Christian's cock pushed me to another level of pleasure; I would soon be experiencing what I'm sure was a rolling orgasm. My legs began to shake and soon the room was nothing except for Christian and I.

"Ana! God, Ana!" He grunted my name in a way that threw me to the moon and back. "Ana!" His tone began to change, one of worry and not that of eroticism.

I opened my eyes, and there he was.

His hair was tousled and misshapen; the collar of his deep blue shirt was soiled and each vein in his forehead seemed to protrude. My cheeks were flushed-I didn't need to look in a mirror to know that. His eyes were etched with concern and his body was mere inches from mine.

"You were having a nightmare" His voice was just as heavy as his hands were when they were stroking my body into its orgasm; if only he knew.

"No… I wasn't" I whisper back, only just finding my voice no less than five minutes after his statement. Christian's brow quirked with confusion, before finally amusement settled in his eyes. In a moment, he was standing and headed for the bedroom door. I had thought he was going to leave and allow me to die peacefully from embarrassment, when instead the door was closed. He looked back at me, and I knew. As he began his descent back to the bed, I noticed he'd assumed predator position.

"So then, what sort of dream were you having…? Anastasia?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Time changes everything except something within us which is always surprised by change"

Thomas Hardy

Having sex with Christian Grey was easy, loving Christian was tremendously difficult. Loving Christian was like watching a fallen angel demoralize itself to hate and unprecedented ugliness. Again, loving Christian was _tremendously difficult_.

My feet pattered against the marble floors of Christian's pristine condominium. Everything Christian knew in his present form was luxury; he knew no bounds, no limits to the luxurious boons money could provide. If only money could buy healing.

My thought process was interrupted by the gentle footsteps of Mrs Jones. Mrs Jones was a silent woman, quiet reserved for people who occasionally spoke. It had been six weeks now that Christian and I had spent developing our relationship-all of which occasionally graced with the presence of his help, Mrs Jones and Taylor. I smiled at her, lifted my hand in a greeting and allowed a salutation to escape my lips:

"Hello!" God, Ana… You can do better than that.

She smiled, a knowing smile, and turned on the light which quickly illuminated the lounge I was in. I looked around, my eyes darting through each newly lit corner as if to examine every new detail that was made available to my wandering eyes.

"Don't worry dear, you're different."

My head snapped again, this time missing the false apprehension that was present in my previous attempt at whiplash. She smiled at me again, as though reassuring me with her upturned mouth. The reassurance, I wasn't aware of, was actually something I had been searching for. "Have you been with him long?" I asked her, silently acknowledging her acquisition and prodding further for as much information as I was capable of gathering. She smiled and nodded, each move she made seemed to be well thought out and planned, I envied her certainty.

"Yes, about three years I've been working with Mr Grey. Would you like a cup of tea?"

Her obliging approach was both calming and reassuring, my soul immediately quieted-my inner goddess finding her peace and tranquilly perching herself on a stool. Was I threatened by the closeness, possibly emotionally intimate, relationship that she had with Christian? I nodded, finding my bearings and allowing myself to bask in my humility. She found her way to the kitchen, retrieving a small glass coffee cup from the cupboard, and in that moment I coveted her skilled advance in the kitchen, my mind guiltily assessing her position in Christian's life as something other than a house keeper.

Day dreaming was something that plagued children, not usually grown women such as me and so when I was abruptly drawn from my reverie, I was a hard adjustment to accommodate in my head. "So, tell me, what is your concern? Is it that, he isn't open enough with you? Don't worry; he's like that with everyone. In fact, he's never been as carefree as he is when he's with you." My inner goddess was doing flips and twirls, sashaying herself around the carefree space in my mind at the confessions given to me from someone who knew Christian unlike anyone else knew Christian. What was the cause of her sudden candidness? Perhaps it was true, Christian was treating me different.

"I… I'm not sure what my concerns are…" 

Those seven words were all I was capable of sharing at the present moment. It was plain to see that I was in love with Christian; I just wasn't sure how comfortable I was sharing those emotions with Christian's obviously confession-hording housekeeper. She scoffed; a small notion that showed she acknowledged my sincerity.

"The concerns are always the same; yours are probably just less reasonable than the others."

 _The others._

It was one of the first times I had been catalogued with the other submissive women Christian had, had dealings with in terms of vocabulary. My stomach wretched at the word, and soon I felt sick to my stomach. Loving someone is almost just as difficult as denying yourself the last piece of pizza, and being reminded you haven't been the only one, is like watching someone enjoy the last piece of pizza you so desperately coveted. I placed my hands flat on the counter, calmed by the coolness of the counter tops and graced with the grounding technique of focusing my attention on the marble slab beneath my fingers.

"You aren't like the others my dear. Now start acting like it…"

She whispered to me, as though she were urgently holding that sentence hostage for the right moment. Her eyes were glazed over, and her vision didn't pick up my face; it was as though she was looking past me. I turned, craning my neck in the direction of her gaze.

I saw nothing but Christian's elegantly placed grand piano.

In a moment, I was alone. The cup of tea that sat steeping before me was the only indication that I hadn't in fact imagined everything that had taken place. I lifted the tea to my lips, taking a sip and squeezing my eyes shut when the scalding hot tea ran down my throat. Orange Pekoe; who new Mrs Jones had been assigned the laborious task of knowing Christian Grey's submissive women's favourite teas. I didn't allow myself the pleasure of finishing my tea; I instead emptied the contents of the porcelain mug into the sink, rinsed the sink out with the detachable faucet, and allowed my mind to take up more inviting thoughts.

"Anastasia…"

My head snapped to the direction of the voice; my Christian.

Christian was standing there, by the beginning of the hall; His pants hung loosely on his hips, the V formation very welcoming for the manhood that lay dormant there. My eyes travelled upward as opposed to their usual journey; I let my eyes sculpt each feature; dissect his beauty as intrinsically as possible. His stomach muscles were flexed, an indication that he had a night terror, and immediately my mind connected to the most recent interaction I'd had with his abdomen. A blush immediately rose to coat my cheeks and my womanhood was awoken with the memories of our car ride home from Jose's show. 

"Anastasia, are you alright?"

I looked up again, my eyes focusing on a much more loveable feature; his eyes. I nodded and allowed a smile to ghost its way to my lips, barely reaching my eyes. The truth was, I was still focused on Mrs Jones.

"Yeah, I just made myself a tea. I was about to come back to bed."

As if my explanation was interoperated as an invitation, Christian came forward. With each step Christian took, I felt the fire in my belly being ignited like a switch-lighter. Ah, finally it was ignited. With every step he took, I visibly calmed and much to Christians delight because he rested himself inside me not much later.

"Christian…!"

I gasped, my clitoris exploding with pleasure, my womanhood contracting with each deliciously appointed orgasm. His length stilled inside me, took on a new form, and I knew he had found his release. "Ana…" He whispered my name, and while I was completely enveloped in his arms, all I could think about was those five words:

" _The concerns are always the same; yours are probably just less reasonable than the others."_

I would believe that Christian loved me; I would entertain a kinder tide. I would let Christian rest here, let him find a safe haven here-whether it was between my legs or in the corners of my beaten heart. I would let him rest here, and hope for change.


	3. Chapter 3

I am no bird; and no net ensnares me; I am a free human being with an independent will

-Charlotte Bronte

Christian's over protective moxie was almost as frustrating as the various sexual pursuits he felt necessary to impose on me. I was sitting at home, Kate having just vanished in a whirling dervish of hair spray and satin to surprise Elliot no doubt, peering at my new LED Samsung Smart TV that Christian inconsiderately replaced with our perfectly functioning hatch back. The Katherine Kavanaugh inquisition began very shortly after I walked through the door, greeted familiarly with an electronic advisor who was fully equipped with our new owner's and operations manual.

" _Wow, Ana…"_

That was all Kate was fully capable of producing whenever she was struck with the silencing emotions that rarely came about-it almost always was something that involved me.

I caught my bottom lip in my teeth, glaring back at my reflection, just as frustrated with myself as I was with Christian. Truth be known, the television wasn't the source of my pungent aggravation. I was exceptionally irritated with Christian Grey's lavish gifts and high-handedness; I wasn't a child and I was tired of being treated like one.

I jumped from my position on the couch, crossed the room, and retrieved the remote. It wasn't that I wasn't accustomed to the finer things in life; my mother almost always found herself infatuated with a man who was exceptional in his field, and Ray was always able to give me whatever my heart desired. That being said, my heart's desire never seemed to venture further than literature. I resumed my position in Kate and I's new memory foam couch, a luxurious investment that Kate felt necessary for a future reporters abode, and pressed the switch for the power. The television exploration proved to be just as irritating as the discovery of it was. Being a "Smart TV" it was capable of being linked to the internet, a service I rarely used in the first place let alone something that would be useful to have in my house. I suppose if Kate were his partner, a smart TV may be something of a sensible investment…

My inner goddess snared, flipping her hair and trotting around my head with renewed inconsideration.

"…But he's not with Kate, he's with you!"

My inner goddess seethed at me, temporarily rendering me thoughtless. Christian did want me, so why did he again present me with such a luxurious gift? I settled on communication as opposed to self-deprecating internal dialogue. I lifted my innovative iPhone 6S to my ear, dialing Christian's number and revving myself up for the inevitable, passive-aggressive, argument that would ensue.

"Ana…"

My breath hitched, and it wasn't long before my inner goddess betrayed me, as per usual, and the insatiable demon awakened in my belly. "Christian…" I whispered back, momentarily losing my thought that provoked my call. I stumbled on my words for a moment before I regained my composure.

"Christian, why did you buy me this new television?" 

I sounded as pathetic as I initially suspected I would; however, standing my ground with Christian was something I was occasionally capable of performing.

He was silent-I knew he was thinking of a reason because often he bought things without as much as a rational motive in his mind. "I think it's better if we talk in person…" His inability to answer my question seized hold of my rationale; I was fuming in a moment.

"No! I think we should talk about it right now Christian. Why did you buy me a new tv?"

I found myself more assertive in my tone the second time around; my inner goddess rewarded me with a celebratory high-five. His tone was clipped-short. "Ana. I'm not going to talk to you about this over the phone. I'll see you in ten minutes." My mouth was open in a second to produce a response, more than likely one full of malice and rhetoric, when my dramatics were interrupted by the phone's dull tone. I looked up at the ceiling, my eyes filling with tears based on the simple reasoning of frustration. Why did he have to treat me like a child? I sighed, wiped away the tears that fell and lifted myself to the rest room.

I sat on the toilet seat, rubbing my face with my hands in order to find some sort of grounding that would put me in a rational place for Christian's arrival; I found none.

As soon as Christian found his way to the front foyer of my loft, I exploded. All of the pent up frustration flew threw me as though I were experiencing some sort of chemical rush. It wasn't long before I was raising my voice, trying with all my might to impose the same sort of juvenile jurisdiction on Christian as I felt he did on me. In the midst of my scene, I gained some sort of composure and allowed myself to acknowledge Christian's dormant stance.

He appeared like a puppy, his head down, gaze focused on the ground, hands in his pockets-he was reserved, and the worst part is that I felt as guilty as if I was the child-abuser herself.

"It wasn't safe having that old TV Ana… I didn't feel safe with you having that in your home. There is tons of research that not only suggests but validates that older TV's exhibit radiation that can be considered harmful." He was rambling, and he caught himself before anyone had to say a word. "I love you Ana… I don't want anything to happen to you."

Of course; in a moment Christian had the ability to transcend my emotions to polar opposite sides of the spectrum; unprecedently furious to exceptionally aroused. I lifted my fingers to my lips, pulling at my lips and simmering in my lesson; Christian treated me like a child because I was one. There was no further argument necessary. He and I had both been upset, both felt as though we had been mistreated; Arguing over semantics wasn't going to make anything better.

"I'm sorry you think I treat you like a child; I'm trying Ana…" 

That happened to be the sentence that tipped the scale; in a moment he was on top of me in my bedroom, pounding into me with no reservation; exactly the way we liked it. I made it my personal mission to touch every part of his body with my mouth, I craved the salty sweetness of his skin, and the reactions that came from his body were enough to send me tumbling down in my own fevering orgasm. I found my third orgasm with his lips hovering over the swollen bulb of my clitoris; Christian's tongue was skilled, and for this I was eternally grateful. "Christian!" Shouting his name was enough to induce a rolling orgasm, and soon I was falling apart in his arms.

He held me, his rock hard torso gentle against my back. I ran my hands along his arms, his arm hair gently tickling my finger tips. "I love you…" I whispered to him, letting my apology escape my lips in the form of a common expression. I could feel his smile, and in a moment I knew that all was forgiven.

No one would win the battle tonight; both Christian and I were aware that there was a problem building here that would soon be addressed, but both he and I exercised our right to be blissfully ignorant.


	4. Chapter 4

I was aware of the dire ramifications that would undoubtedly come about if Christian knew I was doing this; or even suspected it-but I needed to do this. I knew this was necessary; the environment Christian and I had manufactured for one another-our eradicating idea to dismiss all problems with sex, simply wasn't enough anymore. I needed the help of a professional-someone that would be able to take a glimpse into the world that Christian and I had been building over the course of the past year, someone that could serve effectively as a righteous third-party, so when Christian bats his eyelashes at me, or more appropriately thrusts his hips at me, that we might be able to find actual resolution. I'd lied to him; I knew that telling the truth would result in another night of me bleaching the walls with my cries of pure passion and agonizingly pleasurable distress… but I'd realized that it wasn't enough anymore somewhere around the time when we'd argued and his first instinctual response was to purchase another condominium for me to go when I'd told him I'd need a break here and there. Christian was using his wealth and his extensive background in sexual arts to appease the demon growing inside of me, the demon that knew that my problem wasn't necessarily with the gifts, or the arguing, but that he was treating me… like a submissive.

" ! Please come in…" I smiled politely at Flynn, the psycho-therapist and psychiatrist treating Christian since his earliest forms of abuse had been made know to the Grey's. "Just Ana… Thank You " I shook his hand, unsure of what sort of relationship I might cultivate with him knowing what I was coming here for. "Ah! Please… call me John." He smiles warmly back at me, the feeling I get from him is paternal-in some way that he's expected me to be here. He gestures to the sofa and I scurry over in a minute, fear and anxiety leading me to believe that any moment left standing too long will result in me tumbling to the floor. I found rest in 's brown leather sofa, smelling faintly of Creed Green Irish-shit.

"Is he here, right now?" I immediately ask, my tone sounding much more threatening than I'd intended-my inner goddess finding her wings and taking flight at the idea of Christian walking through the door. Dr Flynn chuckled and my blood began to boil. "No , he's not… but he was-He's very concerned about you Ana…" His tone was chiding, as though he were, in his intrigue, trying to lure more information. I wasn't yet fully aware of the relationship they had, whether the doctor-patient confidentiality was still in full effect, or if Christian had fastened another character in his life that he frequently was able to disobey the rules with. It took everything in me not to jump to my feet with renewed purpose, stomp out of his office and spend the next 24-48 hours on complete lockdown mode with Christian-but no… I needed this.

"He ought to be. I'm not happy living with Christian… knowing that he treats me still like I'm a submissive… I'm not happy and I don't know how to tell him that. I can't imagine living without Christian, lord knows I've never been able to even bring my mind to think about it. I need more, I married him. I did everything that I was supposed to do-I can't keep living life like a submissive. I can't keep arguing with him and have him fuck me just to get it all over with… I need to be heard and he's not hearing me." Shit. The tears, this whole time leading up to my appointment that I'd conveniently kept out of my calendar to avoid syncing and having Christian find out, I'd been prepping myself to avoid tears-yet it seemed as though it were inevitable. I love him. I don't want him to treat me this way. "I love him, ; but I don't want him to treat me like a submissive. I want to be heard, I want to argue like normal couples argue and I want to do things like normal people do things. I don't want to be Grey. I want to be Ana… I don't want Christian to feel obligated to do these grand things anymore-I don't want it."

The tears wouldn't stop, and before I knew it my mascara was leaving black streaks down each cheek like a highway; they say sometimes that the line between love and hate is a hair length apart-I was crying because I was scared that I didn't know if maybe both emotions were equally present now in my relationship with Christian.

"Ana…"

And there he was, standing there; heartbroken, like his life had been taken from him all in one moment. I lifted my gaze to meet his and I knew I was wrong; God, I knew I was wrong. "Christian… please join us…" Dr Flynn gestured to the seat next to mine; when he sat down I've never felt so far apart. We stayed in that place for a while, suspended in the silence and the revelation that had been swelling up in my heart. I knew I was wrong for coming here, for doing it like this, even for thinking what I thought-but the account remained the same-Christian's morale for compensation wasn't necessary for me anymore and he deserved to know-or maybe that's what I'd tell myself to feel like less of a miscreant.

He looked sad; he looked as I'd imagined he'd looked when he was a child-staring at the lifeless body of his prostitute mother, watching the Grey's bring home Mia Grey-the one that would inevitably in his mind steal his attention and revert him back to a life of hunger and pain, and now this… knowing that cognitively I'd found a place on that roster… I'd wished to be a crab that I might crawl back into my shell. "Say something… please baby."I whisper to him, and I dared myself to reach out to him… I touched his hand-completely unresponsive to mine. "This is how you feel Ana… that I treat you like one of them?" He whispered back to me. What was I to do? Deny? I'd only end up back at square one, underestimating the emotions that I'd now drug into this battle of hearts. It's funny how things happen; a moment ago I'd imagined that our relationship couldn't possibly be full of more closed doors and here I was shutting one in my own face.

"The presents Christian! The gifts and the condo and the car, and everything! I don't need any of it. Isn't enough for you that it's me and just me? I don't ask for any of this Christian, because I don't want any of it! Maybe those other whores wanted it but I don't! I'm your wife… I don't want a whole 'nother apartment to go to when we're mad at each other! I just want you."

I abandoned my cares, any façade that I was self righteous I dashed and jumped out of my chair, finding my way to my knees before him. I'd never felt this close to losing him. I didn't want this for us. "Aren't I enough for you?" I whisper and put my hands on his knees, quickly attempting an opportunity to cup his face which he quickly stiffened out of. In the flash of a second he was up and his jacket was gone, cologne the only indication that he had once been there. He'd told me that he'd see me at home, that he needed time. I didn't know how long it would be-but it apparently wasn't long.

Christian returned home later that evening; I'd been sleeping and unaware he'd returned until he'd shook me awake. "Ana… can you come outside for a minute, please?" I rose immediately, I'd been contemplating whether to call all night till finally the headache brought on no doubt by the crying, and the emotions that'd been had throughout the duration of the day had requested my sleep. I'd only followed him outside by the pull of his hand but eyes hadn't come into focus till the atmosphere I'd been brought into was too overwhelming to merely squint through. I looked up at him and allowed my gaze to take in all the wonders of the newly transformed condominium penthouse suite; candles everywhere, real ones and not the ones that are turned on with the aid of any electrical equipment, satin curtains hanging from the ceiling, the handiwork no doubt the aid of someone else-but romantic nonetheless. I turned the corner and the table had been decorated, but not Mrs Jones otherwise the napkins would've been folded elegantly in each flute-no, this was Christian's work. "I made us some dinner, I decided… that I'd make more of a effort to treat my wife… like a wife" He whispered to me, barely looking at me, no doubt in fear that the vile woman I'd proclaimed myself to be earlier this morning would return and take more time to belittle and criticize. "Christian… it's beautiful…"I whispered to him turning back and embracing him, he didn't push me away.

We didn't eat, we didn't get the chance to… but we made love. We made love on the floor, next to the couch covered and decorated with red satin pillows and sheets. I knew things would never be the same, in a good way. He held me close to him, I felt close. I inhaled on his exhale, his passion was felt through every inch of my body and he didn't just fuck me…hard? We embraced one another from beginning to end. I felt like his wife. There's no doubt or trepidation in my mind that will allow me to believe that this opportunity isn't a once in a decade circumstance-but I know he loves me, I know he's there. I'm not a submissive. I understand.


	5. Chapter 5

I was angry with him today, as per usual. Christian had taken an opportunity to attend to some business affairs while I had succumb to the longing desire for interrupted rest-he'd spent the previous two hours exploring each part of my body, examining every new curve that came along with the otherwise nightmarish pregnancy-once one is a vessel for such a human being, those sort of activities tend to exhaust you.

" _Ana! Are you kidding me?!" Kate's smile erupted to full capacity and even I knew her cheeks hurt. I mustered a smile, not yet fully in touch with my maternal instincts in such a way that I'd find myself full of elation at such a revelation. "How far…? Does Christian know? Oh my gosh, I have to tell Elliot!" She was already planning all of the festivities that come along with a pregnancy and I wasn't even sure which trimester I was in. I'd obviously need to snap her back to reality, to allow for some deflation on the subject given that my news had only come from Dr Clearblue, not Dr Green._

That was eight weeks ago, and today I was sitting comfortably at twenty-four weeks pregnant. Being pregnant in and of itself is a nightmare, being pregnant for one of the richest men in the world, the top business man in America according to Forbes Top 100 and all around megalomaniac? It was hell. Christian restricted nearly every activity I engaged in prior to our conception including my full time job. I now worked from home as the Chief Executive Officer for Steele Publishing, a new off the cuff publishing firm funded by yours truly-Christian may have a hold on a lot of things I do, but I wasn't about to let him fund the start of my own company. In addition to the overall restriction of any extracurriculars, one thing I would never take back was his pleasure that was taken in the way my body had begun to transform.

My body began taking the form of motherhood, a fact that I wasn't opposed to given the effect it was having on my husband; my breasts began to swell in preparation for the Grey addition that would be welcomed shortly, my hips began to widen and I could feel the separation, above all else my stomach had protruded significantly, now pushing my belly button to forward line attendance while the rest formed sheepishly behind it.

My lips pulled up in a smile and my finger tips began to wander along space below my belly button, It was strange to feel movement in this place, to understand that Christian and I had created something within the depths of my body and that soon, as all tragic tales go, I'd spend numerous agonizing hours in labour giving birth to a creature that will hold the same beauty and mesmerizing attributes as their father; knowing that I had something that they didn't have… that she didn't have-it calmed me.

Now; back to reality, I had been angry with Christian; that he had seemingly taken advantage of ample time albeit not permanent to whisk himself away to his work duties-we were on vacation! We'd been touring the canals of Italy, now we were in Venice, off the coast on the S.S. Theodore-the name we'd attributed to our bouncing bundle of joy.

 _His brow crinkled and I watched him move his tongue in his mouth, as if allowing the idea of the name to marinate off his tongue._

" _As in… Theodore Roosevelt?" I frowned and I'm sure my face held all of my distaste for that sort of response-insinuating that my son would be named after anything other than a memorable figure in English literature._

" _Theodore Roethke"_

I knew Christian hadn't been crazy about the name, but his compliance to the decision in naming Teddy was inevitable-I was a wife after all, we had commemorating powers of persuasion. I'd made it my personal objective to impose my decisions into our day-to-day life; not something that happened on an otherwise regular basis, before we welcomed teddy-because although I was eager to welcome our little creature, I was observably aware of the fact that my ability to enforce my own wishes would come to a screeching halt once I'd delivered. Speaking of imposing one's own selfish desires…

I jumped to my feet, permitting my body the opportunity to find its center of gravity-another wonderful perk of pregnancy. If Christian had the authority in this marriage to punish me when I'd done something wrong, surely I was able to punish him in kind. My inner goddess sprang to life, shaking the dust off her crimson red negligee and began conjuring thoughts of Christian and I together in an effort to nourish the demon that was growing in the depths of my belly. A silk kimono purchased two months ago soon found its way across my shoulders and I began exploring the depths of the 3.6 million dollar yacht.

It didn't take me long to find him, as if the sexiness that he exuded, radiated off of him right up into my patellar senses-willing my fragile mind to know his ware bouts like a bloodhound. He was standing in the office built within the deck of the yacht; his hands were on his face, one hand in his hair the other covering his eyes-he was irritated, and it was sexy. I stood there and watched him a moment, allowing the perks of pregnancy to prepare me physically for the responsibilities ahead. "What did the contractor say?... Why?... Tell him he gets his ass back to the site or he won't need to worry about coming in tomorrow either… Good. Now tell me about these complications in Geneva." He turned and soon my eyes met his, mine burning with passion-a match for the depths of my womanhood that rarely knew satiation nowadays; perhaps this is what Christian feels like, except all the time. We stood that way for a while, acknowledging one another visually but never once exchanging words; it was erotic, but my stamina wouldn't allow me the opportunity to keep that going. "Chuck… I'll need to call you-"I lifted my hands and began my own descent, assuming a predator position in the hopes of appearing as sexy as he did-I'm not sure I succeeded. "Don't… I want you to be on the phone…" I whispered to him, finding my voice and inching closer till I stood right before him. He looked down at me and I could feel his arousal permeating off his body, the whole stamina thing? Unfortunately that's no understatement, actions like these typically required immediate action on my part.

It wasn't long before I held his girth in my mouth, teasing his head with my tongue, taking my time as I know he'd like it and rewarding each muffled groan with a sloppy kiss. There were few things I enjoyed now that my body had begun the transformation that had also resulted in my barely recognizing myself; that being said, I'd never get tired of performing these sort of acts for him. Obviously, my lack of previous experience hadn't taught me much, but in the short weeks following our matrimony I'd made it a personal mission to acquire as much knowledge as possible-he deserved it.

"Ana… Stop!" I knew his preference when it came to cumming in my mouth-he often preferred the alternative of simply fucking me into oblivion, but I wanted it this time. I moaned, losing myself completely in his girth and pumping the base of his cock while I continued my assault. God, I wanted to taste him. "C'mon baby…" I'd heard his groan not long after and shortly following that I felt the salty boon of his ejaculation. I rolled my eyes and greedily accepted my treat. He tasted so good. I moaned my appreciation and before I could do much more I was pinned beneath him, my ankle parallel to his ear and my other leg off in the distance. He'd began his assault on my womanhood and before long I was quaking under the continuous thrust of his hips; he was completely filling me and with his mouth, rough in texture but moist, coaxing each nipple to erection-I was toast. I'm sure it wasn't long that we'd been there, but it was certainly well overdue and in the presence of that truth, time didn't rush by.

I had only drawn circles down each arm, an opportunity that now it was available to me was one I took great pleasure in, before a chuckle erupted from his body and the inevitable question came to me. "Did you have another bad dream?" He asked me, his head lifted and his eyes met mine-instead of concern they were full of nothing but pure, unprecedented arousal. I smirked and caught my lip in my teeth, pregnancy meant all requests for satiation were on a current backorder-I had all day for him.

"Yes Daddy…"


	6. Chapter 6

Positive.

I was positively certain that I was going to lose my mind. I had been positively certain that my life was absolutely fine the way it was; Steele Publishing reaching the number one spot for Publishing Houses across America-not without the help of Grey Enterprises, but nonetheless a success. I'd single handedley brought Jonah Marx out of hiding-with the aid of Christian's private eye team... but it'd started off as my idea. Now with Jonah on the roster of authors working directly with Steele Publishing I was sure to be the mega mogul of the writing industry. Christian had expanded business to asia and with that alliance in the works, Grey Enterprises was a household name among contracting firms, real estate development-anything that produced green typically as familiar with my husbands signature shade of Grey. Teddy was only 10 months old and had been doing phenomenal inhis studies-only 10 months but already familiar with the commonly found animals and the first few letters of the alphabet. And now this...

Positive?

I found myself plopping back on the toilet seat, test in hand, and heart in stomach. Success was something that I was just recently becoming accustomed to and I wasn't ready for a new responsibility like this-not that my previous pregnancy had given me anything to look forward to the second time around. My eyes darted between the pink plus sign and my brand new peruvian bathroom rug that I'd brought in to replace the one Teddy had smeared... excrements over; toddlers and diapers left alone together for even a moment meant tyranny.

 _Teddy_

I quickly disposed of the pessimistically positive pregnancy test, making haste and shoving it loosely into the trash next to the toilet. I'd need to think about this all later; I had a son to take care of and several weeks worth of reading to catch up on. The news of this pregnancy certainly wasn't anything shocking to me-Christian had been rocking my world for the last six weeks in the beautiful region of Playa del Carmen. Our vacation was last minute for me but apparently a bone of contension for my mega mogul husband. Grey Enterprises had recently absorbed the telecommunications firm of BT&R and with it several acres of uninhabited development property-it was a multi billion dollar deal and one that launched Christian into a new tax-hemosphere, although the riches were only an ambition for Christian early in his career, it was still what brought him home hungry and full of desire, which personally was a recompense for me every time. Nonetheless, his success in such a business deal required that the family take a long vacation; Christian, Ana and Teddy by day-Christian takes Ana by night.

 _Christian... Did you pack any of my birth control before you packed our things?_

 _I sifted through my bags quite fervently in hopes that I'd at least find one small little pink pill. There was no way that Sonia couldn't have packed it._ Of course she didn't-any chance to get you fat and pregnant and have her swoop in would be a personal gain for her _. My inner goddess crossed her arms, eyes ablaze at the special attention that my new personal assistant had paid to my husband_. _Christian wouldn't have known to pack the birth control; since our marriage he'd found it unnecessary as he'd once done to remind me of my own personal rules for contraception given that any pregnancy that came about under the confines of our very public marriage wasn't much of a brand killer for him anymore. Nonetheless I wasn't thrilled with the idea of wearing a pregnancy for the next 36 weeks-not with the ground we'd just recently broken with Grey Enterprises and Steele Publishing._

 _"_ _I didn't pack anything... Sonia must have forgotten."_

 _I'd felt him before he even laid hands on me. I knew when he was close and could feel my skin crawl when he was far-the heat we shared, the passion between us was too great to not be kinetically intertwined. His thumbs stroked either side of my arms and slowly his fingers began their descent. My breath hitched in my throat and soon the roughness of his finger pads found their way to the lips of my womanhood. He groaned in my ear and I felt it in my clit._

 _"_ _God Ana... You're always so ready for me..."_

The heat crept up in my cheeks and I remember the nights we spent in Mexico; holding our son in our arms by day and watching him play in the sand-holding each other by night and watching the moon through our throws of passion.

I hadn't been holding Teddy long before I finally mustered up the courage to get him dressed and take him into the office-I knew the sooner I waited the harder it would be to tell him... and yet the excitement of announcing my pregnancy began to set in, sitting closely to the fear that came with the trauma I experienced in my previous pregnancy. _He's gone Ana... he's never coming back._ I shook my head and focused on the squirming little one as I clasped his final button on his napper, pulling a corderoy sweater over top of him and sticking tiny converses on his feet.

"Come here mama's boy... Time to see daddy."

I loaded him in the car, deciding to give Taylor a rest and finding my own way to the Grey Enterprises head office. I needed time to drive and gather myself-I wasn't going to blurt it out and I certainly wasn't going to fall into a bottle of emotion before a man who would need to work for the remainder of the day after I leave. A thought became me and I stopped off at Christian's favourite coffee shop, The Burgmans-where we'd first had coffee together.

 _"_ _You seem nervous.."_

 _"_ _I find you intimidating... not to mention high handed."_

With my purchase in hand, careful to make sure that I kept everything just as it'd been presented, I finished the drive in lowering my sunglasses as I gave a swift nod to the security guard who proceeded to guide me through the gates to the undeground parking garage of Grey Enterprises. "C'mon big boy, mama's got you..." I handed off the coffee and tea biscuit to Barney who held onto it as though it were the enheirtance of Grey Enterprises and Steele Publishing himself.

"I reckon you have something to say to do ya ?"

I smiled wide at his freckled face as he focused on the writing inside the pastrie. Once I got a hold of Teddy's carseat I took my things back and gave him a wink. "Thank you Barney...". I found my way to the elevators and kept a close eye on both Teddy's carseat and my precious announcement on the ride up-careful to make sure that at least this very moment as important as it is, I wouldn't mess up. It wasn't long before I was at the top floor and pushing the door open with my ever so patient derrier-and there he was; standing by the windows in his three piece suit, the vest unbuttoned with his phone to his ear-he was aggravated. As if on queue, Teddy immediately squeeled and clapped his hands, pleased to see his daddy in any form other than the one he was accustomed to, sweat shirt and sweat pants.

He turned and his smile immediately took over. "Preston, I'll call you back..." He hung up without waiting for a response and came over instantaneously.

"My boy, Hello Theodore." He says while lifting him out and holding him above his head. I smiled and set my announcement down along with Teddy's diaper bag, a whirling dirvish of animal crackers and elmo diapers. "I wouldn't do that if I were you... he just ate." I smiled and pressed my lips against his, calming instantly at the sensation of having him close to me in a time of such extreme emotion. He must have felt it because he fought my kiss with ferocity that excited my loins with quick haste. I pulled away out of respect for our son and knowing that an announcement such as this would mean a night full of passions regardless.

"To what do I owe such a pleasure Ms. Steele..."

With a grin and a quick cardiac event I took Teddy and nodded to the brown paper bag. "Look inside there... I brought you a surprise." I propped Teddy on my hip and held my chest in apprehension awaiting his realization of my lifechanging news. His hands delicately folded the paper bag downwards and pulled out my blueberry muffin, one that I'd ordered so long ago, only this time with the words daddy on it. He stared at it for a moment in confusion-but once my eyes met his he knew. His eyebrows lept off his face and I was certain he was going to faint.

"Anastasia, is it true? How do you know?"

My beaming face was nearly too frozen to answer but I remembered that alas I had answering to do.  
"This morning, I'm five weeks." I smiled wide and he finally allowed his face to match what I was certain was occuring inside. "You're pregnant?" He confirmed with trepidation but ultimately excitation. I nodded and bounced Theodore on my hip.

"Yes, I'm pregnant."


	7. Chapter 7

Patience, Ana... You must have patience.

Christian's words rang through my head as my skin parted to welcome the next throng of pain that came from the seamstress's wrinkly, and apparently ill-trained hands. I gazed at myself in the mirror, searching the eyes of the woman looking back at me; bathed in white silk and sparkly diamonds-who was I becoming? I smoothed out the satin covering my stomach and once I was aware that Madame Trousseau had finished all the alterations necessary for this little project of mine I swiftly stepped down and found my way into the dressing room. I pulled the curtain and plopped down; wincing and allowing a small exclamation to leave my lips, already so frustrated with the day's events that I was unaware there were still small pins holding the fabric together. Realistically speaking, the blame for this morning's happenings weren't Christians alone-I'd anticipated a morning spent with my husband-Theodore and Phoebe at his parents and no extracurriculas holding either of us bound to other reservations. That was until the blackberry rang...

"Christian, please!"

In exasperation I allowed a groan to leave my lips and covered my eyes with both hands-I just wanted some kind of release. I parted my fingers to gaze up at him and there he was, pulling his shirt back on and answering a call-God knows who! I slapped my forehead with the back of my hand and allowed my face to contort in aggravation as the tears pricked at the sides of my eyes. It'd been three weeks since the last time I'd even gotten a taste of his skin let alone made love; between Teddy's problems with school and Phoebe becoming accustomed to daycare, there wasn't much time for Christian and I to spend in intimacy. I barely recognized what we were as a couple anymore let alone myself. Christian and I had gone from spending hours of every day holding each other and making love to weeks apart from even the most minor love making session.

It wasn't just the children either; Christian had conceived some pretty exciting projects with Grey Enterprises Holdings and now was considered one of the biggest names for Trans-Pacific Manufacturing. Christian had always been successful but his success was bred from his desire for control-I felt that our lives had become so hectic within the last three years that he'd lost sight of his desire for control on our sexual conquests and focused more on things that... I suppose things that he wasn't already used too.

My inner goddess shook her head and collapsed on her read Burmese Sofa. Okay, so what? Perhaps I was under the impression that I wasn't enough for him anymore. My body had changed significantly after the birth of our daughter; I wasn't the small waisted women I once was and my body was reaping the consequences of the manifestations of our love; I loved my children dearly of course, but I was concerned over the fact that the changes birthing them had done to my body rendered me... Unattractive.

I was drug from my self-deprecating inner monologue to have Madame Trousseau pull the curtain. She smiled her warm smile and I couldn't help but reciprocate the kind gesture.

"What time will you need this available ?"

"As soon as possible, would it be too soon if I collected it in an hour or so?" My desperation for this project must have been obvious as I soon found myself signing a cheque for three thousand dollars-in and around. It was still shocking to me the amount of money these kind of things cost, but they were necessary for the plan I had for my husband and I.

I checked my blackberry as I left the lingerie boutique and found two emails:

From: Christian Grey  
Subject: This morning...

From: Theodore's School  
Subject: ASAP

I commit to an inward sigh and find myself biting my lip, I was desperate to know what Christian had to say about our less than unsuccessful attempt at rejuvenating our love life-but I was a mother now and that meant that priorities were changing where Christian was concerned. I pressed a button on my blackberry and speed dialed Teddy's school.

"Yes, Mrs. Grey, we are concerned about Theodore's involvement in the Christmas Play... As I mentioned earlier you and are more than welcome to be present when we do rehearsals for the play-but I should tell you I believe it's necessary not only to help foster good presentation skills but also his self confidence."

I rolled my eyes; worry over presentation skills? My son's father is still listed as the youngest CEO to be featured in the Fortune 500 as well as Forbes List of the Wealthiest Business Men. I doubt he'd have any problem developing presentation skills. I glance up and notice Taylor has been staring at me through the rear view; he's aware there's a frustration level between Christian and I that's begun bleeding into other aspects of our lives... I do hope this plan works.

"Well thank you , I'll take all you've said into consideration... Teddy's father and I will discuss his involvement in the play." I quickly end the call with nothing of substance left to say-gosh my husband's wearing off on me. Before this conversation it was told that the Christmas Play rehearsals would be a drop off activity-given Christian's past he'd made it abundantly clear that leaving him at the school for an extended period of time, no matter who may be there, was definitely a no go unless one of us were to be present. Although his teacher had a point, I was certain that the new information provided wouldn't make him much keener on Teddy's involvement.

Exasperated by both my sexual frustration and the stresses of the day, I looked up at Taylor and gave a soft smile. "Victoria, Taylor. Thank you..." His eyes softened at my obvious exasperation and he pulled away from the curb making his way into traffic towards the dock house.

Shortly after Teddy was born I'd been surprised with our very own luxury yacht, featured in the Candor's Top 100 Luxury Yacht collection. I'd been suspecting that he'd been plotting to go on a long work trip as he'd spent that week packing for something and been oddly obstructive when asked about his goings. I had spent the days leading up to the reveal under the impression that he'd been having or plotting some kind of affair-we'd argued as we'd never argued before and my stomach had spent more times in knots in that time than it had on our honeymoon jet ride.

"Christian..."

I'd just put Teddy to bed and finally caught him in his study presumably between calls. He looked up and his face was full of surprise, as though a plan had been foiled. I crossed my arms and my nose began to burn as my eyes filled with tears. "Is it true...?" I refused to let them fall in front of him, I'd stand strong and show him that although I'd spent the last few weeks crying in my post-partum, I was very much so still the Anastasia he'd fallen in love with... at least I hope so.

His eyebrows knit together and I detected confusion in his brow. He looked around and then finally he spoke: "What do you think to be true Anastasia?" He interlocked his fingers on his desk in front of him and I suddenly feel like a child... I hate that. My sadness turns to anger and soon I pull my arms apart and hold them at my sides. I take a shakey breath in and pull my chin up.

"Christian I know you're not going to Japan, I called Ros and she confirmed that there is no flight plans scheduled for you there... So? Are you having an affair?" I want so desperately to fold my arms in front of me, close off myself and just sink back into myself-I've realized as the words left my mouth that I'm not even prepared for a confirmation of my suspicion. What would happen to us? To me? I'd be branded the single mother and Christian would begin life with someone else? His chuckle shakes me from my thoughts and my confusion shifts to anger-why is he laughing?

"Ana come here..." He holds out his hand and stands up, I'm angry at him and I won't listen... it must be something bad but perhaps not an affair. "No..." I stand my ground and succumb to my childish desires and fold my arms. He quirks his head to the side and smiles that devilish smile. "Ana... Come here... Please?" I bite my lip and realize he could play this tug of war all night so I give in and walk over to him. He turns the monitor as I walk over and I'm greeted with a gorgeous looking boat; very large in its capacity and just luxurious looking.

"Happy Anniversary baby... I'd been trying to keep this a surprise but you clearly wouldn't have it."  
I look up from the monitor at him in shock and back down. "You bought a yacht?" I'm shocked and slightly embarrassed at my previous thoughts, under the impression that there would be some kind of revelation tonight that might bring me to my knees.

"This is the S.S Anastasia... It's for you... for us."

My eyes fill with tears and I find myself wiping at my cheeks as Taylor continues his drive to Victoria. I feel so far from where we were... Is this how I'm supposed to feel-is this what marriage and children do to people?

It's not long before I arrive at our boat house and hop out, greeted by the salty air of the sea and the vibrant colours of the row houses that line the dock. Mac appears from the top of the deck and waives down to me. "Greetings , I've got nearly everything prepared for your departure, Where is ?" I smile and nod. "He'll be here... It's a surprise." He smiles in understanding and I'm aware of the fact that my face must hold emotion that I don't wish to convey. I look back at Taylor and nod. "Please have him hear as quickly as you can gather him." Taylor nods and takes his instruction with no hesitation.

I take this time to open my blackberry and review the email he'd sent me before hand.

From: Christian Grey  
Subject: This morning...  
Date: 07/11/2016

Was certainly something I'd like to try again

I've spoken with my parents about the children and they seem fine with one more night.

Eager and Anticipatory CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings  
Christian

I smile at his playfulness and I'm thankful that these kinds of emails still happen once and a while-it's the physical intimacy I've been craving.

It's not long before I set up the candles and hang all the silk sheets in just the right spot-now I just wait. I look myself over in the mirror and find myself pulling at parts of myself. I've always had Christian's pleasure at a very high priority level in my mind, but it has been a while since I've worn something like this. I'm dawned in a white bustier, cinching in my waist to near pre-baby form-white garters attached to see-through panties are a touch I felt necessary given my husband's attraction to garters and stockings, and at last a white silver robe to cover my shoulders.

I pull lightly on the garter and smile at the memory that comes with it:

"Oh Mrs. Grey... my favourite."

He smirks and pulls lightly at the garter, his chin so close to my sex that with every exhale I am heated and waiting for some kind of release. I bite my lip and tip my head back before raising it again to stare into his eyes. "Please Christian ..."

"Tell me what you want..." His chin lightly drags along my thigh and I buck my hips upwards, welcoming the sensation and desperate for more. "I want you..." I whisper back and tilt my head back alleviating the pressure on my hands, cuffed behind my back. "What do you want me to do Anastasia?" He whispers again and I feel him place a kiss on my sex, inhaling sharply as though relishing in my scent; it's so erotic I nearly drop off right then. "I want your mouth on me... I want you inside me... Christian please!" I whine as I roll my hips and soon he begins his delicious torment on my clitoris, probing his tongue along my pearl and darting along the folds of my womanhood. I close my eyes as feral moans erupt from my throat.

"Eyes open baby... I want you to see me..." I push my head into the pillows and gaze down to watch as he continues his salacious assault on my clit. All too soon I feel the coil building as does he. Soon he's above me pushing my knees up on the rack and coming between them. "This is what you want?" He whispers as he strokes himself against me, priming me for his girth.

"Yes... God yes Christian!" I scream and strain against the cuffs. In a moment he's filling me and pounding me into oblivion. His fingers press downwards, splayed across my belly while his thumb continues his clitoral torment. I see lights and I'm cumming around him in a mass of emotion.

"Ana..."

I turn and suddenly there he is, my husband standing in the open door of our yacht. I blush and suddenly I feel nervous. All this planning, fittings for several days just to get to this moment; I feel like I'm not doing myself justice. He walks in and I'm aware he's assumed predator position-I'm being stalked. Before he can take another step closer I backwards walk into the nether regions of the yacht, camouflaged by the red satin sheets hanging. He follows but I can feel his apprehension and his appetite growing, the longer we make him wait the more worth it, it'll be.

Finally I reach my destination and I kneel, my hair over my shoulder, palms on my thighs and waiting.

The entire living space of the yacht has been transformed. The rack, the swing, and of course the crops are all accessible to him here, our bed in the far right corner and as I gaze around the room myself I'm proud. Finally, I say the final piece.

"I'm ready for you... sir."


End file.
